suicide of love
by love death live hell
Summary: love with seekag when he cheats see wat happens dont worry they be fine but read plz tell me how i am ok thank you oneshot


**suicide of love**

**oneshot**

kagome looked in there mirror one more time she was going to suprise her boyfriend sesshoumaru today by stopping by his house early for there date.

"ok i look good enough." kagome said while grabbing her perse and hedding out the door and to her car.

when she reached his house she saw a red bmw iin his drivway and that was not his car 'might be his brothers gfs car i dont know but we will see.'

she opend the door and started to hear strange sounds coming from his room so she headed up there what she saw crushed her to peices there on his bed was him a kagura her sister when he noticed her open the dor he stoped. "** HOW COULD YOU I CANT FUCKING BELIVE YOU I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU I FUCKING HATE YOU I WISH YOU WOULD GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK WITH MY SISTER I HATE HER TOO JUST DIE ALREADY.**" kagome said breaking down sess was dressed by now and went to talk to her after harshly kicking kagura out the house. "kagome im sorry.. im so sorry please forgive me please i love you i really do dont leave me." sess said afraid that she was going to leave and never live again . kagome had a thiing awhile back she was siucidal and tried to kill herself and sess stoped her. "no you hurt me to much just let me go i dont want to see you again but do one more thing for me. meet me at the park in 1 hour ok please just one more thing for me one _last _thing for me." kagome said getting up and leaving. 'for you i will for n e one else i wont my love' sess thought.

**at the park**

sess arived on time and he spotted her by their tree the tree that he first said he loved her the tree he wanted to make her his forever.

"i see you arived good now come just a little closer.. now stop thats close anough i hope your ready to see wht your about to see sesshy baby." kagome said in a dead like vioce. sess was to afraid to do or say n e thing.

kagome put up a shield and sess being a demon and all couldnt get through it she took out a knife held it to her stoumache but before killing herself she said this poem:

my love for you couldnt be said

my love was somthing thrown away

the faithful day you went with her

my own sister

how could you

you told me you loved me

you said i was everything to you

i guess i was nothing to you

so if thats true ill make myself nothing

in this spot i stand

the spot you told me you loved me in

is the spot i die in

the tree i love so much

the day you siad you loved me

was the day i became me

i will take my life in the name of love

for you shall know i love you more than my own life

i love you so much im willing to kill myself cause you dont love me

i love you sesshoumaru remember this day

our anniversary

my love

my love

my death

with that poem said she said three last words "i love you " those words meant the world to him and her. on that day she killed herself right there that day there was no more kagome takashi no more kagome,kags,gome,or lover. nothing.

now to this day sesshoumaru now 46 three years later remember that poem he never got married again never fell inlove again just did his work thinking of her all that time night and day.

sess sits right now in his desk when he feels another presence he hears _her _wisper 'i love you and always will now i see you really did love me im sorry sesshy baby i will wait for you for it is our anniversary i wil wiat my love for i am in heaven and earth a goddess of life im sorry i did that to you im sorry for all of this i will wait forever and always love kagome always bye.' "i love you kagome i love you so much i will come to you someday." sess says.

on that day sesshoumaru died and was brought to his lover kagome on that day many people came to his funiral and morned for him and kagura came to it too.

"im sorry i did that kagome im sorry sesshoumaru i made you do that and lost my dearest sister i love you both and i am happy you guys are now together for eternity im sorry." with that she left to neverbe found again by no one they say she died but no shes just roming around alone forever.

**ok so there just something i came up with one story and my first haha owell tell me wat you think about it and if there is n e spelling errors sorry lol bye bye**


End file.
